


Short ficlets

by Sleepy_fan



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Father/Son Incest, Fluff, Modern AU, templar!Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_fan/pseuds/Sleepy_fan
Summary: different short ficlets from my tumblr





	1. Counting Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> These are all cross-posted from tumblr

Connor yawned a little as he stretched before settling comfortably next to Haytham, a sleepy smile appearing on his face as he leaned into his father’s warmth. “M-morning…” the younger man mumbled as he closed his eyes, not particularly wanting to get up. He didn’t have anything pressing that he needed to do today… And he was doing what he wanted to do today - spend time with his beloved.

Good morning to you as well, Connor. Are you planning on falling asleep on me… or are you planning on getting up soon?“ Haytham asked, voice warm and full of amusement.

"I haven’t decided yet. Though if you move, I will get up. This bed isn’t as comfortable without you.” Connor responded, opening one of his eyes a little before pressing a kiss to the other’s cheek. 

“I wouldn’t mind lazing about in bed with you for a time this morning. We will eventually need to get up and eat… I did not realize that you have freckles on your cheeks, Connor.” Haytham responded, his eyes widening a little in surprise and delight. “Not, that I am complaining. The freckles are attractive.” He almost said cute, but Haytham knew that Connor would pout and grumble at him for calling the other cute… and it might fluster the other a little as he knew that some people who had freckles hated it when someone commented about their spots. Uncomfortable about the attention they were getting about the attention that they were getting about them. Connor’s freckles were fairly subtle, but Haytham still hoped that he hadn’t flustered his son too much. 

“Hmm? Oh, yeah. I do have freckles. They get darker when I’m out in the sun- in winter they almost disappear. If I wear shot sleeves, l will have freckles appear on my arms during the summer… and I always have freckled legs, too.” Connor answered back, noticing the widening grin on his father’s face. “What?" 

"I… that’s delightful.” The older man responded, unable to hide the grin that tugged at his lips. Haytham pressed several light kisses. On Connor’s face. “do you mind if I count them? I’d also live to see the freckles on your arms and legs… and then count them after summer has passed." 

”…“ Connor squinted at Haytham for a couple moments before nodding, content to indulge Haytham’s request. It was a bit odd, but he didn’t mind. "Alright… Don’t you get freckled in sunshine?" 

"No, I burn easily. That is why I never go anywhere without my hat. Although your grandfather freckled intensely in the light of the Caribbean sun, if his stories are to be believed.” Haytham responded with a soft sigh, pressing a chaste kiss to the other’s lips. 

Connor responded back enthusiastically, drawing Haytham’s lower lip between his teeth and lightly nibbling it the way that his father really liked. They pulled apart for air a little bit later, both of them just a little bit breathless. 

A few moments later found Connor trying not to laugh as Haytham kept kissing him all over his cheeks- the gentle gestures of affection tickled and Connor wasn’t sure of laughing would cause his father to stop. “Rake:ni, why are you doing that? Not that I want you to stop.”

“I am counting your freckles and kissing each one I have counted.” Haytham responded in a matter of fact tone of voice. “Unless you would rather I count them another way?” The older man responded, bright blue grey eyes full of mischief and love.

“I have no objections- I was just a little surprised. I love being showered in kisses like this… If I start laughing, it’s because it tickles- those light kisses of yours.” Connor answered earnestly as he happily let the other continue to kiss his freckles, enjoying the attention immensely. “Don’t stop if I do though, unless I ask you to.”

Haytham paused in kissing Connor long enough to say, “very well, I will keep that in mind. Relax and let me kiss you, love.” His lips lightly brushed against Connor’s skin as he spoke, a small smirk appearing on his face as he saw Connor shiver with anticipation beneath him. 

Connor nodded happily as he let himself fully relax under his father’s gently attentions, humming a little from time to time. He was happily in love and happily loved, and there was nothing else that he wanted, enjoying the easy affection. It hadn’t always been this way, but Connor had no wish to dwell on their awkward stumbling towards the relationship that they now had. “I love you…" 

"And I love you… If you fall asleep on me, I will stop kiss counting your freckles Connor.” Haytham murmured, noting how relaxed they both were and happy for it. This had not been easy to achieve, but Haytham was glad that they had been able to find it. 

“Mm… Noo…” Connor protested. He tried to wake up a bit more but, the bed was warm and his father close. His eyes fluttered shut after a couple dozen more kisses. He drifted back off to sleep with a smile on his face. 

Haytham chuckled softly at Connor’s reaction, smiling a little when he realized that the younger man was asleep. He gently tucked a stray lock of hair out of the other’s face and observed Connor as he slept for a little while. Haytham decided that he would rather settle in bed next to Connor and try to sleep, rather than get up and possibly wake his lover in the process, sleep came easily.


	2. Frayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor worries that his father is overworking himself. Haytham says that he is doing fine, thank you very much.

“Father, please listen to me! You cannot be everywhere at once. You need to rest otherwise you are going to collapse.” Connor pleaded as he kept up pace with the older man, a stubborn expression appearing on the young Templar’s face.

“I am fine, Connor. While your concern for me is touching, there are many things that need to be done and I will rest. Later once certain things are dealt with.” Haytham responded with a sigh, shaking his head a little as he continued towards his study. His son had been fussing at him for the past several weeks about that, but the younger man did not realize that he had to keep a handle on things, otherwise it might all fall apart. The Order was at a very delicate stage at the moment as certain tensions that had been rising between two factions were coming to a head. There were one of a few ways things could go, and no matter what the idiots in Europe did, Haytham was determined to keep his chapter of the order cohesive and able to function the way it should.

“… Isn’t there anything I can do to help you? Even if it’s just to fetch things. Anything to ease the burden somewhat from your shoulders.” the younger Kenway tried again, going for a different method of attack. He already was making sure to bring up food and tea for his father to consume every meal of the day and had been since his father had been frantically writing and sending letters three weeks ago, but there had to be more that he could be doing, other than worrying about Haytham’s health.

The older Kenway stopped moving for a moment, looking at his son and realized how anxious and worried Connor was over this. A small smile appeared on the grandmaster’s face as he moved closer to the younger man, gently resting a hand on one of the other’s shoulders “There are a few things that I would be grateful that you did to help me. I will have finished another set of letters that need to be sent out, and I would be grateful if you brought them to the couriers… In addition if you could get the two of us something sweet to share for after dinner, I would be grateful. I will have more tasks for you to complete when you get done with those.”

“… You promise? And if I get all of the tasks that you assign me done today will you promise me a small favor that I could use whenever I wanted? Nothing onerous of course, father. Just… Just a small favor?” The darker haired man instantly responded, cheering up a little at the prospect of actually being able to do something.

“Of course - although some of the things I have in mind for you will take some time to do, and I do not wish you to rush through them, in an attempt to claim that prize.” The older Templar responded, a stern expression on his face.

“I understand, and I will do my best to complete the tasks that you give me swiftly, but to the best of my ability as well.” Connor responded earnestly, nodding a little as he spoke.

“Very well then.” Haytham responded as he opened the door to his study, going over to his desk and grabbing the stack of carefully folded and sealed letters. He handed them and a small pouch of money over, for the sweet desert that Connor would pick out. “Off you go.”

“Yes father.” Connor responded, still looking quite worried as he grabbed the letters and money. His father hadn’t slept in several days, and he was worrying that the other’s mind was fraying at the edges… Connor knew that he certainly did not make the best decisions while that tired, and he couldn’t imagine many other people capable of doing the same. He rushed out of their home, letters clutched firmly in hand. 

~

Three hours later found Connor back in Haytham’s house, and he found his father sleeping, slumped over a partially written letter. Connor carefully took the quill the other had been using and cleaned it carefully. He also replaced the cap on the ink bottle so that it wouldn’t dry out. Connor soundlessly left the study, returning with a pillow that he slid under his father’s arms, switching it with the partially completed letter. Connor also draped the blanket that he had grabbed over his father’s sleeping form, and leaned over the other’s desk, pressing a gentle kiss to the other’s forehead.

He silently crept out of the other’s office, closing the door. While his father slept, a couple of Templars visited. Connor answered their questions as best as he could and informed them - when one of them insisted on trying to talk only to his father - glaring accusingly at him as if Connor was to blame for something - that Haytham was asleep, and that waking their Grand Master would be the fastest way to be reassigned to somewhere unpleasant. That stubborn Templar left a missive for his father and scurried off as quickly and as silently as they could manage after that.

Connor locked the front door again, before going up to his father’s study again, finding Haytham still sleeping peacefully. He was glad that the chamomile tea had done the trick, as if father really did need the rest… Besides, he was doing his best to take care of his grandmaster, as a good Templar should. Another gentle kiss was to Haytham’s forehead by Connor, who also boldly tucked a stray hair behind one of his father’s ears, knowing how much Haytham valued being tidy at all times. “Rest well, father. I will wake you when dinner is ready.” Connor promised gently, as another small smile appeared on his face. His father looked so at peace sleeping. If he thought that the touch and the movement wouldn’t wake him up, Connor would be tempted to move Haytham to their bed to get better sleep, but his father was a light sleeper almost all of the time, and he had been pushing it as it was. Connor did do the list of tasks that his father had written down for him to do, in the hopes that Haytham wouldn’t panic so much when the other realized that he had fallen asleep.


	3. Fractus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor visits his resting father and speaks to him as Haytham sleeps

Connor walked over to where his father was resting, a gentle smile appearing on his face. He hummed a little as he left a small bouquet of flowers next to where the other was resting. After a moment he spoke “I am sorry for not visiting sooner, rake:ni. Things have gotten very hectic lately. I am training a dozen new recruits. It’s going well, actually, but after… After certain things happened, I had to deal with some of the patriot leaders again. The British are harassing trade ships and stealing sailors… I… I miss you dearly. I still love you.”

Haytham continued to rest and not say a word. Not that Connor had expected anything else. “You asked me more than once what rake:ni meant… But I was a little to shy to tell you… Especially as I… I called you that when we were being…Close.” A blush appeared on his face as he remembered a couple of those times:

They were camped out in the frontier, far from any other living person. The two of them had been fighting for dominance for a little while… But Haytham had managed to pin Connor to the floor of their tent. There was a wicked smirk had appeared on the Templar’s face as he slid inside of Connor, who moaned “Rake:ni!” lovingly.

~

A biting kiss to his neck that would be almost impossible to hide. Connor looked down at his father, whose bright blue eyes glittered with satisfaction as he had moaned “Rake:ni~!” At the thoroughly enjoyable mark. The sway of The Aquila around them only added to the experience.

“It means father in Mohawk…. I should have told you when you asked… You likely would have teased me without mercy… But perhaps you might have enjoyed it. A-and Konnorónhkwa means I love you. I just… I didn’t know how to tell you before. I-I should have. Perhaps… Perhaps then this… It might not have happened.” Connor murmured as a massive, miserable sigh left him. The young man set down the small vase of flowers down next to where his father was resting.

Haytham continued to sleep, unperturbed by the other’s words. Connor’s heart throbbed in grief and pain and he let a few tears fall. He couldn’t let himself grieve for his father around his fellow Assassins as they wouldn’t understand why he would do such a thing… and the Homesteaders would fuss over him in ways that while they meant the best… Would only be distressing, really. “We’ve left what remains of the Templar Order here be. So long as they don’t do anything to disruptive in the wrong ways, I see no reason to kill the rest of them.”

Connor sighed and huffed a little “I can hear the way you would scold me for doing that. “If you are going to defeat an enemy, do so properly, Connor.” But… I have found out some things about the previous colonial brotherhood… The one you destroyed… It… They had free reign in the colonies… Well, the united states of America, as they are calling themselves now… and they were doing some really terrible things… As much as our two orders seem to be fated to fight against one another, one without the other seems to get out of hand… Balance needs to be maintained… I just wish that there was a way for our two orders to do that peacefully.”

Connor stood up and paced around the area that his father was resting in for a little while, trying to settle his emotions enough continue to talk to Haytham. It was incredibly difficult for Connor to do so each time that the young mentor came to visit his father… Due in no small part to the fact that the guilt and pain of being responsible for Haytham’s death weighed heavily on his heart and in his soul… But it was also just a little bit freeing as well… As he was able to speak to his father and with no one else around to hear him… He could air his grievances and worries without upsetting anyone else… And being able to grieve for the person who had managed to so thoroughly capture his hear that even in death, whenever Connor left this place, his heart was still where his father had been buried.

“I… I wish there had been another way to get through our… Our last encounter without one of us dying. If… If I had tried to talk to you before then… Or… Or if I told you why I had hated Lee so much and wanted him dead…” Connor mumbled, frustrated and miserable “… I know what you’d probably say about that too. What has happened, happened. Obsessing about it will do you no good. I buried the pendant you always wore. Someplace safe, where no one else will get to it. I miss you every day.”

Connor stayed silent for a time, sitting down next to where his father was resting and just… Watched the day pass, rather enjoying spending time with the other quietly with Haytham as he had in the past on occasion… Usually when they were traveling from one city to another. After a time, he gently sat a dark blue tri-corned hat on Haytham’s headstone. Connor also sat an eagle feather on the other’s grave, net to the small vase of flowers. He pressed a kiss to one both of his hands and pressed his fingertips to where his father’s name had been carved into the stone. 

“I have to leave soon. It’s nearly dusk and my Brothers and Sisters will worry if I am gone too long. I promise to visit you again soon, father. I love you, and I hope that wherever your spirit is, I hope that you are resting well and happily.” With that, the young mentor carefully got up and left the graveyard. He was hastily rubbing his eyes as more treacherous tears threatened to spill from them and he needed to project an air of calm confidence as he knew that one or more of his students would find him soon.


	4. Fairy Tale AU

Connor woke up in a strange place. Specifically on a cot, and there was a stranger who was stirring a large black pot. He blinked a little as he slowly sat up, noting that the person was an elderly woman in all black clothes. He knew that colonists wore all black as a sign of mourning. He cleared his throat as he sat up, suppressing a hiss as the world spun unpleasantly around him.

“Good morning, my handsome, strapping young lad.” She called out, voice oddly hoarse sounding, “I found you out in the forest covered in more weapons than an old woman like myself can shake a stick at. I’ve set them on the table over there. I must say, I’ve never seen a Knight quite like you before.”

“… Thank you, but I am not a knight.” Connor murmured, trying to place her accent, having never heard it’s like before. The last thing he remembered was-  
Aveline had asked him to help her track down a piece of Eden that the French Colonial Templars had recently procured. Connor had tracked the ship it was supposed to be on, stalking the courier as the other made his way through Charleston.  He silently counted until the courier was completely hidden in an alley before leaping onto the hapless French Templar, stunning the man and grabbing the bag.

His father’s voice rang out, amused and exasperated “and just where do you think you are going with that, Connor?”

The young Master Assassin cursed himself for freezing one the spot rather than fleeing… But they were also allies at the moment. “This French Templar has something that an ally of mine would rather not stay in their hands. I have it and will be leaving now - and I have barely injured him.”

“Ah, but this other ally of yours wanted was being sent to me- and by your expression, I take it that they didn’t see fit to tell you that, son.” The Englishman purred, moving closer to the still motionless Connor.

The bastard had probably done that on purpose so he couldn’t help the reaction that he had to his father acknowledging that part of their relationship  in front of other… not that very wide-eyed French Templar was doing anything but keeping very still. “… And this will not end up in an enemy’s hands?” He managed out, squinting suspiciously at his father.

The older man smirked a little as he leisurely walked towards the two of them clapping Connor on the back “Of course not.”

A bright light emanated from the bag, blinding the pair of them.

… Arguing with his father of a Piece of Eden. “Where am I, ma'am? How did you find me? The last thing I remember was speaking with my… My father.” Connor asked softly, a worried frown appearing on his face.

“You were alone, bathed in golden light.” The old woman explained, “You were sent to the forest I live in by magic. Perhaps you will be able to help me. There’s a pair of rotten little monsters who keep eating my house! If you could catch and stop them I’d be very grateful.”

“Very well, I’m good at track and I’ll deal with these monsters of yours.” Connor responded, nodding a little.

“Wonderful! If you can catch them for stew, I’d be delighted!” the old woman responded with a cackle of delight.

The Assassin nodded and carefully got up having to bed over some as he had hit his head on the roof. He rubbed the back of his head, smelling something sweet. “I shall do my best.” With that he left the small hut his hand sticky from the handle of the door. He made sure to grab his weapons before he left.

He lightly tasked his sticky had as he realized it was sweet, as if he’d touched sugar or honey… was… was her house made of sugar and ginger bread? He could see her shed, which had been partially eaten. The bites were small, and nothing had been consumed above the height that a ten year old child could reasonably reach.

Connor also found barefoot tracks in the mud, consistent with the tracks of a pair of children. His heart constricted painfully at the implications of this- and that the old woman wanted to eat them was ghastly. He activated his second sight, the children’s tracks painfully were easy to follow.

It didn’t take Connor more than a couple of hours to track them down. The two of them were talking quickly to his father, their eye wide and pleading as the older of the two of them- a girl no older than twelve begged. “P-please sir! We need you to guide us back to the village! Our parents took us out into the woods last night and we cannot find our way home. We tried to use bread to find our way home but-“

Haytham huffed, looking away from the children cutting off the rest of her speech impatiently “But the birds ate the rail, you tried to leave. You two also found a house made out of ginger bread and ate some of it because you were hungry. An old witch appeared and tried to capture the two of you but you managed to escape. We are likely still close to that house and the witch and if the two of you split up, your brother will get captured by her.”

“… You are being rather cruel towards them father.” Connor rebuked quietly. “And there is an old woman who currently lives in a partially eaten home made out of sweets.” She also apparently wanted to eat them for some twisted reason. Unless the old woman didn’t know that children culpable for the destruction of her edible property? A couple of white rabbits hopped out of nowhere and sat on his feet. 

A blue jay had landed on his father’s shoulders as the Templar rubbed one of his temples with a hand “I am aware that they are telling the truth. We should let the tale unfold as it should while we find that thrice cursed thing that sent us here. How The Book of Eden ensnared us both I don’t know. Neither of has touched the wretched thing.”

“We are not abandoning these children! We need to get them back to their village at least so that they will be safer. Then we can search for the thing that brought us here.” he wanted to ask what the other meant by letting the story unfold, and why Haytham had said all the things he had, but would ask later when they were away from the children..

“… You do not understand the situation. These two children are called Hansel and Gretel.” Haytham stressed the names as if that were supposed to mean more than the fact that his father had gotten the children to tell him their names.

“How did you know our names, Sir? d-did our parents ask you to find us  
Gretel asked, her eyes large and hopeful.

”… No they did not.“ The Templar Grandmaster eventually said “You two must be bold and brave in the trials ahead. Stick together and you will overcome them. My son and I cannot help you, for we are lost in these woods, looking for the way to go home. We were brought here by a cursed magical object and we must find it again so that it doesn’t harm anyone else. If you find a river or stream, there will be berries and fish to eat.”

Connor hesitated before handing Gretel, who was older- a knife, hilt first as well as apiece of flint .He instructed them on how to use the flint and prepare a cooking fire that wasn’t dangerous. “I am sorry that there isn’t more we can do. Butter berries will make you sick, so if the berries you taste is bitter, spit them out and wash your mouth.” he moved away from the two kids. Connor didn’t want to, but some unseen force was pushing him away from the pair.

The Templar-Assassin pair walked silently through the woods, both of them using their second sight to find the Piece of Eden that brought them here.“… How did you know their names, if the children didn’t give them to you?”

“Because we are in a fairy tale. The Book of Eden traps those who try to use it in a fairy tale story. This one is about the pair of children we just saw, their parents abandoned them in the woods-” he told the rest of the tale, “It’s implied that they stay at the witch’s house and tend the guards that surround it after she dies. I want to find the Book before the story ends, as we will be placed into another. This is one of the shortest, but the size of the story means that the world we need to search is small.”

“… Oh. So will the flint and dagger I gave them vanish when we leave?” Connor asked, spotting a glittering, golden object in the distance. “How long do we have?”

“Several weeks, as the witch will lose patience at the fact that Hansel isn’t gaining the weight she wants him to by then. As for that… I don’t know much about how the Book works and what it means when we interact with the characters is known for certain. But there is a rumor that we can affect how the story is told for a time by the actions we take in the story… How long and if that’s true…” Haytham shrugged a little. “That I do not know for certain.”

“I see… and I think that the Book is over there, through that large tangle of brambles. It’ll take days to cut into the clearing if there is one and fire is dangerous. But I… I did not wish the Book and neither of us touched it before it pulled us in.” Connor responded, frowning a little. Not looking forwards to hacking his way through to the book. Some of the thorns were easily over an inch and a half long.

“Yes, but that is our best bet as fire could be dangerous for a number of reasons as the Book will torment us more if w feel fear while trapped in the story… and Fire is also an invitation we do not extend.” Haytham explained a patient expression appearing on his face.

“…Ah.” Connor replied, unable to stop himself from fidgeting. “… How do you know of my aversion to fire?”

“I am a highly observant… and I know that Ziio…” Haytham swallowed, pausing in his speech as if her name caused him pain. “… She died in a fire.” The Templar drew his blade and struck powerfully at the brambles, cutting a large vine down.

“… She did, but I never told you that.” Connor growled quietly as he drew his tomahawk and started to cut through the thick, thorny brambles.

“Johnson told me recently, and I’ve seen the way you shift and cringe when close to flames. Your hands also shook as you told them how to the campfires safety. IT’s nothing to be ashamed of.” His father murmured voice kind and understanding, rather than condescending.

“Oh… She loved you until the day she died. Mother told me your name and I… I wanted to find you.” Connor admitted quietly. The brambles weren’t as bad as they first appeared.  
His father’s eyes widened in shock at his words, and Haytham stumbled into the brambles- and could’ve gotten tangled, but Connor darted closer to Haytham and steadied the older man before he fell too far. “I… Oh… I still care for her as well. Thank you for telling me son.”

The two of them went silent after that as it took them several hours to jut the path they needed to get to the golden book. The brambles seemed to have gotten thinner after they had spoken the air clearing around the two of them somewhat. Surely that was just a coincidence?

They reached for the book at the same time, finding themselves back where they’d started. The French Templar was staring at them intently- it seemed as though their trip had taken a couple of moments in the real world.

“… It is said that the Spirits of Those Who Came Before possess the bodies of the persons whose souls are taken by the book. B-but nothing happened when it tried to take your souls! H-how is that possible?!” The French Templar demanded.

“… I was not told that aspect of this Piece of Eden. I have a number of questions, and you will answer them. The truce between our orders does not extend to you.” Haytham demanded silkily, staling closer to the hapless Templar.

“… We should take him to a more comfortable place. He’s traveled so far, father.” Connor murmured, coming up behind the trembling French Templar, placing the hand that didn’t hold the bag that held the Piece of Eden on the other’s shoulders, holding onto him tightly.

“Yes, of course. I believe your ship has something that would be suitable for our new… guest.“ Haytham smirked "I shall take that so you can… Subtly bring our new friend.”

“It would be, but Charleston isn’t a port city. We can use the tunnels to get to the one where I had to leave my ship.“ Connor pointed out, handing over the bag.

"To the tunnels! And it’d be wise for you to speak truthfully to us.” The Templar Grandmaster advised as they set off for the closest tunnel entrance.


	5. Balsamine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haytham impatiently paces around the Aquila and Connor does his best to distract him

Connor watched as his father paced the length of his ship, over and over again. They were hunting Church, but it seemed as though the sea did not agree with Haytham much. It did not help that from time to time Haytham would snap orders at his crew that they were either already doing or… Made no sense.

He quietly approached his father, intending on distracting the other. Faulkner had taken the wheel, and it would be safer for his crew if he distracted the Templar. Haytham did not seem to notice, so Connor lightly tugged on one of the other’s arms “Distracting my crew will do neither of us any good.”

Haytham huffed and scowled a little at that, crossing his arms “I am not. They are ill-disciplined and need a firm hand. One that you appear to lack, although that is more to do with your lack of experience and soft heart.”

Connor rolled his eyes at that, starting to bodily drag his father towards his cabin, a sigh escaping him “I may be inexperienced, but Faulkner is an expert sailor. Growling at my men will not have us finding Church or the Welcome any faster.”

Haytham harrumphed at that and followed reluctantly behind Connor, to avoid getting dragged behind the slightly taller man. “And just what do you wish me to do? I will not sit still and quietly in the quarters you have provided me, as I will be bored stiff by that.”

The young Assassin let out a long-suffering sigh at that as they entered Connor’s cabin. Once the door was securely shut, Connor stepped closer to Haytham, pulling the other closer and pressing a kiss to the other’s lips. “I do have a Fanorona board, and we can play that for a while, to entertain you, if you so wish. We could even make it more interesting by wagering based on who wins.”

A crooked smirk appeared on the grandmaster’s face at that “What sort of wager did you have in mind, Connor?”

“When I win a game, you will not bother my crew in any way for a week. That is what I want from you.” The Assassin huffed, a small frown appearing on his face.

“How about if you win against me, I will keep to myself for a day, and when I win, you will answer one question I ask truthfully and fully –nothing about your brotherhood or the other hopeless causes you’ve pledged yourself to- that I ask of you. Deal? After five games, we will tally what we owe one another.” Haytham responded lightly, eyes shining with  
determination.

“… Deal. Five games and then we tally. Then we will play again?” Connor responded, folding his arms over his chest.

“Deal.” Haytham responded, extending a hand for the other to shake.


	6. Hospital AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chief Surgeon Haytham greets his new nurse.

“You’re the new nurse, hmm?” The chief surgeon mused as he looked the tall, handsome young man over, as if they hadn’t met before.  
Connor nodded, saying quickly “I am, sir.”

“It’s a pleasant surprise that they assigned you to this clinic. I had been hoping that they would hire you after your externship. You are a very talented nurse.” Haytham praised honestly, moving closer to his son, blue eyes gleaming with a certain intent that caused a shiver to run down Connor’s spine.

“T-thank you s-sir! I will do my best to maintain the high quality of care that the patients expect of the staff at this hospital.” The younger man promised, a determined expression appearing on his face. The way his eyes had lit up – it was obvious that Connor had a passion for helping others and was going to do his level best here.

“I am sure that you will. When you mentioned that you were starting at a new place this morning before you rushed off, you didn’t tell me that you were still staying here. Not that I mind.” Haytham murmured, wordlessly gesturing for the other to follow him to his office. Not that there was currently anyone else on the floor, but it paid to be prudent.

“They wanted me here early for training, doctor Kenway.” The younger man answered honestly, fidgeting a little.

“They do hold orientation early for new hires, nurse Kenway. It really was a good idea to move here, given that they will not know about… Certain things about the two of us.” He remarked lightly as he closed the door, pulling the other closer.

“I’m glad that you agree. I know that you in particular had to rebuild everything, g-given that we moved half-way across the world but…” Connor thumbed the wedding ring on his left finger. “I hope it’s been worth it, in the end?”

Haytham chuckled softly and lightly tugged Connor’s chin upwards so that the younger man would look him in the eye “Very much worth it, that I am able to marry the love of my life.” He pressed a tender kiss to the darker haired man’s lips, humming contentedly.

Connor responded back eagerly, his arms wrapping around the other’s waist. They broke apart for air a pleasant time later “The HR department knows that we’re married, which is why I wasn’t assigned as your nurse, but I was expecting that. I didn’t know for certain if they were going to assign me to this floor, or to another one, which is why I kept this a secret from you. Not that I can keep secrets from you long or easily.”

“Not that is a bad thing, love. You know I cannot keep secrets from you easily or for long either.” Haytham pointed out, tucking a stray hair behind one of his beloved’s ears, pressing a tender kiss to the other’s nose. “We have a long day ahead of us and seeing you in the halls will be a delight.”

A cheeky grin appeared on his face “The rumors that might fly through our coworkers will be funny. After all, you’re apparently the terrifying ice king of the hospital after all.”  
“Hrmph. Simply because I am not the most sociable of people does not make me frigid. There are a number of reasons why I am the head of surgery.” Haytham huffed. He could speak as silkenly as any highly polished politician, but dealing with people was tiring.

“Chief amongst them being the fact that you have very talented hands. To which I can attest~” Connor teased, dark eyes sparkling as he stole a kiss from his father. His pager beeped before Haytham could retaliate and the nurse danced out of the other’s grip, heading off towards the metaphorical fire that had sprung up that he was going to be taught how to deal with. “Bye~! See you at lunch.”

“See you at lunch. Learn well, Connor.” Haytham called after his son, playing with the matching wedding ring on his own finger as a small smile played on his lips. They had given up quite a lot and all of both of their former friend groups when they had moved, but between the fact that both of them had been contacted by different shadowy, illuminati-like organizations hell bent on taking over the world and that said organizations had been trying to blackmail them into working for them because of their relationship…

Sneaking out of the country using fake passports and cash to fly and hide for several years as they made sure to shake any tails that the two of them had acquired while running and being free. Truly free to love one another and to help save lives - rather than to end them – was a blessing that neither of them were going to willingly give up.


End file.
